


Can I ask you a question?

by Iwoulddie4himb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, LGBTQ Themes, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Character, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This is yet again a 4am ramble in my notes taken too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwoulddie4himb/pseuds/Iwoulddie4himb
Summary: Tubbo had been scrolling through Twitter when he had read Eret’s Twitter bio properly for the first time.Properly.Any pronouns?A stone sank to his stomach as he realised he has possibly been upsetting his friend, and confusion and how it had taken him this long to realise.And also- what exactly did any pronouns even mean?((Tubbo catches Eret after a stream and asks some questions. ))
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Can I ask you a question?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! disclaimer: This may not be erets actual connection to their gender identity! This is also not really an accurate representation of either of the characters of these creators, just kind of a little exploration into what exactly any pronouns means :))
> 
> Please do not send to any CCs!

At last. Tubbo found himself alone in a call with Eret in the aftermath of a larger call on the SMP. He nervously fiddled with the cord of his headphones, frantically tapping the keys on his keyboard in an effort to distract himself. He wasn’t exactly...ignorant on gay stuff, or the lgbt community. But he was slightly lost- and as neither of them were streaming it seemed like the perfect time to ask.

“Hey, Eret?” His voice called out shakily

“Yeah Tubbo?” The older streamers voice echoed through the tinny speakers, slightly caught off guard by Tubbo’s voice. He had likely been planning on leaving the call until he called out.

“I, uh- is it ok if I ask you something?”

Eret chucked lightly “yeah of course, man! What’s up?”

Tubbo breathed in deeply, not the bullet and plunged in.

“What exactly goes All pronouns mean?”

Eret “aaaah’d” in understanding, and Tubbo saw him leaning back in his chair thoughtfully, a hand adorned in chopped purple nail polish propping his chin lightly. 

“I don’t mean to be rude I’m really sorry! I just, I can kind of know what it means but.” And Tubbo lowered his voice slightly, as if any other SMP member could hear him from VC3, “I just...don’t really hear the other guys using other pronouns. A, and I don’t want to fuck it up on stream, you know?”

Eret simply smiled through the camera “that’s alright Tubbo. Do you mind an explanation quickly?”

Tubbo nodded eagerly- mirroring the other streamers actions and leaning back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the man wasn’t angry with him. The light shaking in he hands subsided.

“Uh, basically it’s like. People use he/him pronouns for you, right? And it’s always been like that. And you’ve never felt a, a disconnect. Right?” 

Tubbo nodded, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion.

Eret nodded, more to himself now than Tubbo. “Great! Well basically, you know binary trans people? Trans men and trans women? a lot of them realise they are trans because of this disconnect. By being referred to with the wrong pronouns, it made them upset, or didn’t feel quite right. It would be like if in a sentence I said “oh yeah I love Tubbo! She’s one of my favourite streamers!””

Oh! Oh. Tubbo recoiled slightly at that, a breath of realisation coming out through his slightly ajar jaw. “Oh! Yeah! That’s really weird!” He affirmed to Eret, the weird curl in his stomach affirming that he did not particularly like those pronouns.

Eret smilies joyfully- clearly proud that Tubbo was following

“Yeah exactly! So, for cis people like you- and for trans people you stick with the pronouns they prefer. So trans women, she her, trans men he him. Cis people don’t like being misgendered and trans people certainly don’t.” Eret picked up his pace, getting enthralled into his explanation. “However there are also people that identify as non binary. Things like they/them pronouns for those that don’t identify at all with the identities of man and woman, and some people will use dual pronouns like they/he or she/they. And that’s all down to the person! Down to the twinge reaction your gut feels about how you are referred to as.” 

Tubbo continued to nod, Hm and ah! In all the right places, mulling Eret s words over in his head. “So...” he started slowly “you use any pronouns? What exactly does that mean?” 

A proud twinkle entered Erets eyes, and they leaned forward on camera conspiratorially. “Basically tubbo,” they started “it means I don’t feel any discomfort with pronouns. I don’t feel that connected to or tied down to by binary gender. Some days I feel other pronouns better, but for the most part I love all of them!” Eret laughed slightly, clearly happy to be getting it all off of her chest. “And I get a special kind of happiness and elation when people go out of their way to respect that! And not just. Look at me with only he/him pronouns.” A slightly comber look crossed their face, their eyes suddenly downcast. “Which I really need to bring up at some point to the guys on the server. I don’t like the message it send out to my audience either, that I’m ok with just... not having my pronouns respected. You know? If I wanted to be referred to with just he/him pronouns I would say so. “ he sighed again, nope slightly forlorn- tapping her fingers on the desk agitatedly.

Tubbo frowned, not liking seeing Eret so clearly uncomfortable. That shouldn’t be the look on their face, not when they were someone with such a reputation for Good Wholesome Vibes. He cleared his throat, slightly awkwardly. 

“Well- thank you so much Eret for talking to me. Uh, if it helps- I would really like to start using your other prions on streams, if that’s ok? Like- “oh yeah! Eret! She’s such a bastard traitor!”” He mimicked shrilly, chancing a loot at Eret through his monitor.

“Wow, uh- thank you Tubbo. That would be great. Thanks a bunch” they smiled sheepishly and happily through the call. 

Tubbo returned it.


End file.
